Para la eternidad juntos
by yoko.25
Summary: sasunaru.....Dos corazones alejados....cuando te fuiste sufrí mucho... ahora estoy feliz... con el tiempo nos sumergimos en la oscuridad de la muerte pero ya no, porque al estar con el ser amado todo lo demas deja de importar... shounen-ai, romance/muert


**AUTOR:**

**Ohayooo!!!!! Everybody!!!...**

**La verdad esta fue una de las primeras historias que escribí, ya hace unos años cuando comencé a leer fanfics, espero que les guste ya que despeus de tanto tiempo esta era la forma en que me sentía…. De sienta forma ya que andaba un poco deprimida en ese tiempo n.n…**

**No pienso quitarles más tiempo espero lo disfruten……**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN COMPLETAMENTE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. SOLO SON USADOS POR MI PARA MANTENER EL OFICIO X3**

_-------------------------"historiahistoriahistoriahistoria"-------------------------_

_AHHH… Tus alas se están muriendo_

_Tus plumas viajan a través del tiempo_

_Y nunca caerán pero tampoco regresarán_

_Y tu vida se extinguirá, contigo hasta el final_

_**NARUTO**_

Sasuke…. Quien lo diría me estoy muriendo y te sigo amando, por lo menos se irá el dolor. El cuerpo me pesa… todo es oscuridad

_**SASUKE**_

Sigo desangrando, ya ni puedo mover mi mano, la herida es muy profunda…

¿Naruto…donde estas? Ya estoy cerca puedo sentirlo. Te encuentro inconsciente bajo un árbol en el claro, estas lastimado, tu ropa está rota

-Naruto, Naruto despierta – te muevo y no respondes, que, que es esta humedad en mi mano?. Sangre!? Oh Dios Naruto despierta

_Y tus ojos de invierno_

_La noche es un glaciar_

_La luna llena roja estará_

_Y así tú desaparecerás_

_**NARUTO**_

-Sasuke… viniste, cumpliste… tu promesa

- Claro que lo haría dobe

- Pensé que no llegarías, que me quedaría solo – sonreí como si nada estuviera pasando, tratando de transmitir la alegría de tenerte a mi lado en este momento

- Shhh... No hables

Me abrazas, un toque tan cálido que tanto añore, te miro de reojo, estas sangrando en tu brazo izquierdo

-Estas malherido – respondiste sin darle importancia mientras veía como la sangre se iba de ti rápidamente

- No importa, de todas formas moriré contigo – y me sonreiste

_Tú forma de ser_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Y en mis brazos tú último aliento…_

_**NARUTO**_

Qué triste es la vida, así todo acabará para nosotros

…_aparecerá_

_**NARUTO**_

-sabes. Nunca logré decirte algo

-….- me prestas la mayor atención, solo me abrazas más fuerte para darme ese calor añorado que tanto he esperado. Mi vista se volvía más difusa

_En nuestro último encuentro_

_El ultimo en que te veré, te contaré que siento_

_Y lloraré lágrimas de sangre_

_Y tu llorarás, también me cantarás por última vez_

_**NARUTO**_

-cuando te fuiste sufrí mucho, no sabía qué hacer. Ahora… estoy feliz porque… estás conmigo y no te irás – apoyándome en tu pecho sintiendo tu calor y tu aroma.

-Cuantas veces quise decirte que…te extrañaba- "tengo que lograrlo" – que entiendo tu dolor, que para mi…. Eres para mí... Más que un amigo….más que un hermano…Sasuke yo…yo

_Yo me desangraré_

_Tocaré tus alas suavemente_

_Y la última pluma te quitaré_

_Para irnos juntos…._

…_.conmigo hasta el final_

_**SASUKE**_

-Na…ruto- te abrazó más fuerte que antes y te oigo hablar, me siento tan bien ya que ya no me separaré de ti. Ni aunque quisiera lo lograría.

_**NARUTO**_

-yo… quiero decirte… que…te amo – "no me desprecies" – amo tu forma de ser tan misteriosa… tus ojos que me recuerdan a la noche, tu nívea piel como la seda pero blanca como la luna. Amo tu forma de hablar, amo todo de ti…… te amo…Sasuke

_**SASUKE**_

-Yo también te amo – te sorprendes a lo que te digo y con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan alzas tu cabeza para que nuestros ojos quedasen frente a frente de, mostrándome la mejor y más real sonrisa que tienes, que me encanto desde el primer momento en que te conocí hacia ya años atrás

- Te amo desde el momento en que te conocí y me embriagaste con tu inocencia – sigo sin soltarte ya que, comenzó a sentir el frio de la muerte a nuestro alrededor, me doy cuenta que no nos queda mucho tiempo ni a ti… ni a mi – y esa sonrisa que fue lo único que me dio fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

_Y mis ojos de hiel,_

_La noche es un glaciar_

_La luna nueva oscura estará._

_Desaparecerán,_

_Todos los recuerdos_

_**NARUTO**_

- Sasuke te amo, te amo…te amo tanto, soy tan feliz – me regalas una sonrisa tan única, tan llena de amor, de paz. Aún bañados de sangre tuya y mía entremezcladas que tiñen de rojo todo nuestro alrededor. "ya no queda mucho"

_Y en tus manos…. _

_**SASUKE**_

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo hasta que nuestras respiraciones se entrelazan y combinan – mi alma y cuerpo te pertenecen… Naruto -

- Soy enteramente tuyo…. Sasuke -

Y así nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y entrega total dando lo poco que nos queda de vida en ese beso profundo lleno de sentimientos. Seguimos hasta que el aire se de nuestros pulmones nos acabo.

Al terminar te acurrucas y apoyas tu cabeza en mi pecho a escuchar mis palpitaciones que cada segundo se hacen más lentos al igual que los tuyos

- para siempre juntos…. Sasuke?

- Para siempre…. Mi kitsune – vuelves a sonreís… tan lleno de paz….de amor…

Y así cerramos nuestros los ojos para irnos de este mundo con la luna como testigo…..juntos

…_..y mi último aliento….._

"por toda la eternidad…"

………_aparecerá_

"…juntos"

**FIN**

**La verdad es que había dejado este fic en el completo olvido, sino hasta hace unos días en que lo volví a ver y me dije "mejor postearlo en fanfiction a ver cómo me va" jejeje**

**Doy gracias a mi amiga mary por ser mi editora quien siempre me regaña porque no escribo jejeje -_-UUUU**

**Como sea….dejen reviews, ayudan a la gente y me ponen alegre ne??? No les quitaría mucho tiempo n_n**

**Ja ne!!!!!!!...**

**Att: .yoko**


End file.
